A number of surgical device manufacturers have developed product lines with proprietary powered drive systems for operating and/or manipulating a surgical device. In many instances the surgical devices include a powered handle assembly, which is reusable, and a disposable end effector or the like that is selectively connected to the powered handle assembly prior to use and then disconnected from the end effector following use in order to be disposed of or in some instances, sterilized for re-use.
Many of the existing end effectors for use with many of the existing powered surgical devices and/or handle assemblies are driven by a linear force. For examples, end effectors for performing endo-gastrointestinal anastomosis procedures, end-to-end anastomosis procedures and transverse anastomosis procedures, each typically require a linear driving force in order to be operated. As such, these end effectors are not compatible with surgical devices and/or handle assemblies that use a rotary motion to deliver power or the like.
In order to make the linear driven end effectors compatible with powered surgical devices and/or handle assemblies that use a rotary motion to deliver power, adapters and/or adapter assemblies are used to interface between and interconnect the linear driven end effectors with the powered rotary driven surgical devices and/or handle assemblies. For example, a plurality of rotary motion to linear motion converting assemblies may extend through an adapter to effect different functions of an end effector. Components of these assemblies, however, may require more input torque to generate a linear force if, for example, the assemblies include a gear assembly having a low gear ratio and/or the output force is not axial to the load.
Accordingly, a need exists for an adapter for a powered rotary driven surgical device that requires less rotary motor torque to generate a linear force.